Through My Eyes, You Are Forgiven
by Xian Chan
Summary: OneShot. A look at Draco Malfoy’s relationship with Harry Potter since they first met, through the eyes of Love. Literally. HPDMish


**Disclaimer:** I own naught. Zilch. Zero, of Harry Potter. So please don't sue me.

**Summary:** One-Shot. A look at Draco Malfoy's relationship with Harry Potter since they first met, through the eyes of Love. HPDM

**Rating: **R. Love expresses itself very profanely, with lots of cursing, and innuendo.

**WARNINGS: **HBP Spoilers, sort of. Well yes, really actually.

Okay, so it's a bit crap. My real reason for writing this was to practice my tone of voice and mood. But it was an interesting concept for a one-shot, and I thought that I should share it…

- - -

**Through My Eyes, You Are Forgiven**

**By Xian Chan**

- - -

I have a strange and mysterious way of working. I am everywhere; and nowhere. You can fall in me, and out of me, and around me, and over me, and through me. You may mistake me for my annoying little cousin, Infatuation, but you do have a capacity for me. For Love. Many people seem to assume that I, it, is a completely natural emotion. Yes, I, Love am natural. However, many of you seem to compare me, Love, to those other emotions. Like anger, or passion, or jealous, and rage, with loathing and depression. Love can work closely with all of those, but what many people don't realize is that Love is not an emotion. It is energy. It moves, and changes, and adapts like a living thing because Love is a living thing. I am a living thing.

Draco Malfoy, you have never understood this. And I have doubts that you will without some…encouragement.

Let me start at the Beginning, shall I? Good.

You did not know, that the day you were in Madam Malkin's, and you met the scrawny, messy-haired, emerald-eyed boy that he was Love. Your Love. His matching energy that shifted and moved identical to that of your own. You couldn't have known! My attempts to get to you were thwarted by that vindictive father of yours who didn't deserve me, and I left him long ago, dragging his wife along in my wake. So obviously you didn't know at the time, after being rejected by the Boy Wonder himself, and you began this whole damnable rivalry, that you fucked with my plans!

I had hope though. You _did_ follow him around all the time during first year, after all. And pestered him every chance you got. It didn't bother me because, hey, I start a lot of romances that way. It's the whole, 'Thin Line between Love and Hate' thing. If you only knew! Hate actually lives next door to me you know. He's a great shag…

Anyway, I just have to say that the Remebrall Incident was so ineffective. Yes it got his attention. But in such a negative manner! At that moment, I felt like reaching my invisible tendrils of magic around your neck and strangling you! Showing off does nothing you great twat! I don't know how many people I have to tell this to, but it never works on people who are intelligent. It makes you look arrogant. But I suppose that is again, your father's fault. Fuck, am I glad he's in Azkaban.

Then you got yourself detention with Harry. Could I tell you how ecstatic I was! For some odd reason, I can manage to give you humans a push toward the right direction in detention, as opposed to sitting in class. Weird. But whatever works. I shouldn't have been surprised it didn't work for you though. I was beyond shocked that I could not 'push' you towards Harry. You resisted him too much by that time, and it was too late to get to you that year. So I sat back and watched as I seeped from you life. It was devastating.

What was even more devastating Draco, was watching you flee from the Forbidden Forest. Draco, I can't explain in emotions how disappointed I was. That was the perfect opportunity to let Me in. If you would've just stuck around with Harry, and actually showed that you have some sort of backbone in that Fae-like body of yours, I could have stuck in my Fingers of Intervention. But no. That too was a complete loss on your part.

Then we come to your second year at the Magic school. Understandably, I could get no work done, because Harry was a little distracted that year. He was too busy hearing an overgrown snake slithering in the pipes to hear the likes of Me. I did try once though. Yes, Love admits it. I was the one to inform Hermione's Muse about the Polyjuice Potion! Do you children actually think that it is _you_ who come up with these brilliant ideas?

Sorry, but no. It's usually Me who's behind all those strokes of genius. What can I say; my fingers are sticky with all the kinds of honey in Life. She's a great shag as well, Life.

I don't think you realize it was Harry and that youngest Weasley boy who were with you that night.

Ah, the Weasleys. One family that I accidentally poured too much of my talents into, as the number of children they have is testament.

That plan, the Polyjuice Potion, didn't work out so well either. They didn't stick around long enough to transform back into their true selves. I think I have Severus Snape to blame for that one. He was supposed to go to the Slytherin Commons that night to talk to all three of you. Unfortunately, he got caught up with Peeves. And I had it planned out so well! You would discover who Harry really was after the transformation, and then you would fight it out, and eventually during the tussle, I would make my way in with Passion by my side, and Weasley would just have to fuck off somewhere.

Nope. That plan didn't work out either.

So then you third year rolls along, and I have high hopes, because I know Voldermort is not planning anything that year. But my powers seem to be too weak against you thick skull. Let me ask you, WHAT the FUCK made you think that dressing up as a dementor to scare the shit out of Harry would get him to love you? Dressing up as my Opposers horrid little children doesn't bode well for me at all. At that moment, I left for the year to vacation in Paris. Such a romantic city, Paris.

It was bad judgment on my part. Leaving you for such a long period of time unsynchronized you from my presence. Which made it even more difficult in the fourth year. Somehow, Infatuation weaseled her way into Harry that year, taking the form of Cho Chang. Unfortunately, once Infatuation gets someone's attention, it is quite difficult for Me to beat them out of their stupor. Cho and Harry weren't meant to be. And I had to start planning from then to get Harry out of that mess.

Harry holds the guilt for Cedric Diggory's death, when it was I, Love that really was the cause. Voldermort is so easy to manipulate. He does not know of my existence. He denies it. So when I control his actions for my own purposes, he actually thinks it is himself that is coming up with those 'strokes of genius' that I just_ love_ to pass around.

Cedric, the poor fucker, never had a chance. Too bad. He was one of my more beautiful creations. Almost as beautiful as you and Harry.

Jealousy rode with me on the train at the end of the year, remember? When you couldn't stand that Harry cried over Cedric, and you knew he would never cry over you. Once again, I left you. I need to rethink my strategy.

Fifth year came around, along with that toad, Umbridge. She's another person who gave up on awhile ago. And predictably, you ran to her like a lost puppy. You have a tendency to do that you know. Run to people who I've left.

Anyway, you joined her Inquisitorial Squad. And that year, I just sat back, and watched everything unfold. Unfortunately, Sirius Black was another casualty of my plight. Sirius was getting in the way. Harry love Sirius as a parent, which is fine…in someone else's case. I _made_ you two for each other, Draco. And for no one else. You and Harry are to be my perfect definition of Love on Earth. And no one will get in my way. Not even you, Draco.

But I do wager you're wondering how I can 'dispose' of people so easily. Death, you see, is my husband. He is as ever-present as Me, and he promised to help me with this venture. After all, Death is always known. He needs no Perfect Definition for himself. It happens ever day.

In sixth year, I put you through some rough things. Those 'strokes of genius' showed up again, and Voldermort got the idea to use you to get to Dumbledore. I want to say sorry to you Draco, for the past year. It was Love who put you through that whole trial. Me, Love. Once again, due to my inattention, Infatuation distracted Harry. Ginny Weasley makes an appearance. At one point, Infatuation even asks me to let their relationship pass into Love.

Needless to say, I threw a fit. This is why Dumbledore is dead. Although he has been a willing participator in all of my plans, he just had to go, so Harry would leave Ginny. Albus wasn't afraid of Death anyway. In fact, he's having tea and biscuits with my husband at the moment. Oh, how Albus loves his tea.

The Sectumsempra Incident was a mistake, by the way. It was a loose end I should have tied up a while ago with Snape. I have a bad memory sometimes, and that spell was for a different purpose. But hey, it helped out in the end.

Now you're laying in bed, at Grimmauld Place. The Order is hiding you away from Voldermort, and I have finally worked my magic. I smile as I watch Harry thrust into, again and again and again. You keen, and moan, and bite you finger to keep from making too much noise, so you won't wake the whole house. And this is the meeting of my Perfection. You are Love Draco. And so is Harry. You are Mine. Finally.

I haven't managed to forget all those years that you fucked me over though.

Let me tell you Draco Malfoy, I do not like being screwed over! That when you fuck with me, I, Love will fuck you right back. That, Draco Malfoy, is why I virtually left you for six years of your life. And five long years they have been, haven't they? Tell me, how is Daddy Dearest? I hear he's finally been put away in that place where Dementors eat away at my existence. Let me reassure you that I can never reach there, so your Father will undoubtedly feel every single day for the rest of his life. Unforgiven and Loveless.

But I'm willing to forgive you my Perfection. Do you know why?

Because Harry has finally felt the shift. The change. Love, I, dancing about in fucking celebration because the long-time project called the Malfoy-Potter Rivalry has finally come to an end. I can finally get on with my being there for people who need me. No more interruptions. And I swear to all things sacred, if you fuck this chance I'm giving you up, I will seriously fuck you over like you did me. And you don't want an angry omnipotent non-being chasing after because, trust me, it won't be fucking pretty…


End file.
